1. Field
The present application relates to a motor terminal, a motor terminal assembly having the same, and a method of assembling a motor using the same, and more particularly, to a motor terminal for connecting a power source to a motor, a motor terminal assembly having the same, and a method of assembling a motor using the same.
2. Background
A motor is a device which converts electrical energy into rotational energy using force received by a conductor in a magnetic field. The motor typically includes a rotatable shaft, a rotor coupled to the shaft, and a stator fixed in a housing. The stator is installed around the rotor with a gap therebetween. A coil is wound around the stator so as to form a rotating magnetic field.
In a split core type stator, an annular busbar is arranged on the stator. A coil on the stator is connected to the busbar through a coil terminal so as to apply current to the busbar. The busbar has a busbar terminal connected to power sources having different polarities.
The busbar terminal is connected to a terminal for connection to a power source and the terminal is provided in a bracket covering a housing of a motor. The bracket is formed with a terminal hole for mounting of the terminal. Typically, the terminal is installed into the terminal hole in a fixed state.
Meanwhile, the terminal may be configured so as to be movable in the terminal hole while having a predetermined displacement, in order to secure an installation pace in a vehicle and achieve reduction of an assembly tolerance and improvement in accuracy of a terminal position.
However, such a terminal assembly may cause damage to the terminal since the terminal is inclined or biased to one side in the process in which the terminal is inserted into the terminal hole. In addition, productivity may be lowered due to delay in installation processes of the terminal.
In this case, since the terminal is fixed into the terminal hole, position accuracy between the terminal and another terminal has to be managed in order for the terminal to connect with other components. For this reason, the terminal has a problem in that costs are increased and management processes are added. Furthermore, there is a problem in that a significant installation space is required due to addition of fusing, a harness, or the like.